parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are a characters chipmunks from Mickey and Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers. Voice Actors for Chip: #James MacDonald - English #Judith Searle - English #Tress MacNellie - English #Antonella Rinaldi - Italian #Kenyu Horiuchi - Japanese #Roko Takizawa - Japanese #María Fernanda Morales - Spanish #Diana Santos - Spanish #Arnold Gelderman - Dutch #Sarit Vino-Elad - Hebrew #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew Voice Actors for Dale: #Dessie Flynn - English #Judith Searle - English #Corey Burton - English #Tress MacNellie (1999-2006) - English #Arturo Mercado - Spanish #Cristina Camargo - Spanish #Wolfgang Ziffer - German #Teo Bellia - Italian #Koichi Yamadera - Japanese #Minoru Inaba - Japanese #Joszef Kerekes - Hungarian #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew Chip and Dale played as Skipper and Private in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style), The Rodents of Madagascar (TV Series) and The Rodents of Madagascar Chip and Dale played as Bernard and Digger in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Dale and Chip played as Miguel and Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Chip and Dale played as Bert and Ernie in Sesame Street (Disney and Sega Style), The Adventures of Larry in Grouchland and Follow That Berk Chip and Dale played as Ray and Louis in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon Chip and Dale played as Harry and Bug friend in A Children's Life Chip and Dale played as Meeko and Percy in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World Dale played as Bruno in Pearlrella, Pearlrella 2: Dreams Come True and Pearlrella 3: A Twist in Time Dale played as Max in The Little Mer-Pureheart and The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Chip and Dale played as The First and Second LGMs in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3, Children Story Treats, Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Paddington of Star Command (TV Show) and Children Story Toons Chip and Dale played as Singing Rats in Larry and Company Chip and Dale played as Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Rodent Story, Rodent Story 2, and Rodent Story 3 Chip played as Speedy Gonzales in Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) and The Looney Tunes Show (Disney and Sega Style) Chip played as LePlume in Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World Chip played as Lenny in Rodent Tale Chip played Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn Chip and Dale played as Buzzie and Flaps in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Chip played as Ape Family in Orinoco Pan Chip and Dale played as Jaq and Gus in Ladyrella Chip and Dale played as Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn Chip and Dale played Lee and Carter in Rush Hour (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Rush Hour 2 (Disney and Sega Animal Style), and Rush Hour 3 (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Chip and Dale played Rocky and Bullwinkle in The Adventures of Chip and Dale Chip played Imperial Scout 1 in Nellan Chip and Dale played Doc and Bashful in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens Chip played Jiminy Cricket in Linkcchio Chip played Sonic and Dale played Tails in Chip X Dale played Brock in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Chip played Snipes in and Rock-a-Orinoco and Rock-a-Orinoco 2: Baba Looey's Great Adventure Dale played Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn Dale played Eddy in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show Chip played Artemis in Sailor Kim Chip and Dale played Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear in Ash Doo in Arabian Nights Dale played Gnorga's Dog in A Duckula in Central Park Chip played Squirrel Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Dale played Christopher in Ron X Chip and Dale played Abu in Kronkladdin They are Monkeys Dale played The Ram in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) Chip played Sebastian in The Little Mer-Betty, The Little Mer-Betty (TV Series), The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Betty 3: Betty's Beginning Chip played Geo in Team Umizoomi (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Chip and Dale played Thing One and Thing Two in The Bear in the Hat (NimbusKidsMovies Version), The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about That! and The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about Christmas Chip and Dale played Brain and Moose in Sniffles (Doogal) Chip and Dale played Gobo and Boober in Fraggle Rock (Disney and Sega Style) Chip played Nick Wilde in Childrentopia Chip and Dale played Max Taylor and Rex Owen in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Chip Played Professor Utonium In The Powerpuff Girls (The BluesRockz Animal Style) He is He is the father Dale played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a Pokemon trainer Chip Played Scooby in Chip-ChipMunk Were Are you and Chip-ChipMunk (2002) He is Great Dane Dale played David Freeman in Flight of the Navigator (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is the navigator Dale Played Scrappy Dappy-Doo in Chip and Dale (Aka Scooby and Scrappy) and Chip-ChipMunk (2002) Dale Played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) He is May's brother Portrayals for Chip: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Baloo. * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Max Taylor. * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Courage. * In Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Anna. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Basil. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Chip is played by Ron Stoppable Portrayals for Dale: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Yogi Bear * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Rex Owen * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Scooby Doo * In Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Elsa the Snow Queen. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Bernard. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Dale is played by Ash Ketchum. Gallery: Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts Chip in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Chip in The Wonderful World of Disney Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Chip in House of Mouse.jpg|Chip in House of Mouse Chip in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Chip in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Chip in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Chip in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Dale in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Dale in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts Dale in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Dale in The Wonderful World of Disney Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Dale in House of Mouse.jpg|Dale in House of Mouse Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Dale in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Dale in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Dale in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Chip&Dale-RescueRangersAttire.png|Chip and Dale in their Rescue Rangers attire Cdrrv2-04.jpg Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Chip's ears twitching Chip and Dale.jpg Chip Blushing Angrilly.jpg|Chip Blushing Angrilly Dale.jpg Gadget-0.png Frog Dale.jpg|Dale as a frog Dale as Ash.png|Dale as Ash Ketchum Dale as Brock.jpg|Dale as Brock Foxglove Hitting on Dale.jpg Chip as balo the pilot bear.png|Chip as Baloo Chip as basil.jpg|Chip as Basil Dale-0.jpg Chip-0.jpg Chip Taylor arcade.png|Chip as Max Taylor 37433.jpg|Dale as Rex Owen Scooby-running Chip.jpg|Chip as Scooby Doo Dale-Dappy Doo.jpg|Dale as Scrappy Doo Dale-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-37087675-352-264.jpg|Dale Crying Dale-1.jpg Jacquimo Chip.jpg|Chip as Jacquimo Dale in Love.jpg Gym leaders kanto dinosaurkingrockz.png Disneychipandale 2073.jpg Dale Crying.jpg Graphics-chip-n-dale-241286.gif Tammy Kisses Chip.jpg Gym hoenn leaders 399Movies animal Style).png Dale Angry.jpg Scoob, luna, dale, Pikachu, and Tanya.jpg Dale and his friends mocks team rocket.jpg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Dale 's Friends.jpg Dale-2.jpg Dale Angry Clip.gif Pooh's Friends.jpg Dale's Siblings.png|Chip as Forrest Dale Pretending to Play Guitar.jpg Chip and Dale Arguing.jpg Chip and Dale.png Chip finds lamp.jpg Scoo Attacked by Dale's Siblings.jpg Dale Jeering.png Arabian Dale.jpg Dale as Taran.jpg|Dale as Taran Cdrrv2-04.jpg Clipr7.gif Chip Angry.jpg Chip Angry-0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Heroes Category:Twins Category:Chipmunks Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Clumsy Characters Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Disney and Sega Category:Silly Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Tsum Tsum Characters